Challenges for Authors
by Methos-Kyuubi777
Summary: Just some challenges. I would like to see if anyone can make a good fic out of these. Rules are in each challenge. And I hope that none are abandoned, as I like to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay!**

**Methos-Kyuubi777 here. And I am posting this, not as a fic, but as a group of challenges for writers.**

**I hope that someone can make something great out of at least one of these challenges. Most of these are a crossover variety. Just PM me if you want to accept one, with a link. I read a lot so I would appreciate it.**

**You may also send the name of your fic as I can then narrow it down by story name, and author.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises I put on here as a challenge. Though I kinda wished I owned a few. I'd be rich, and I would still post them just to see what all people could do with these ideas.**

**xxx**

**Challenge 1: Naruto + H.O.T.D. (Highschool of the Dead)**

At the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Kakashi sends Naruto to a new world. In the City of Tokonosu, one year before an epidemic occurs that brings the dead back to life as zombies. With his friends all dead, and no way back to his home world, he must now strive to survive with his new friends in a world gone to hell. Now for the rules.

Naruto: Must still have his heart of gold, but also must come off as a cold individual to those he doesn't care for. He must be smarter than Kishimoto is making him, and be skilled in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu above all else. If you decide to have him teach someone how to use chakra, it can only be those that he is in a romantic relationship with... Not just fuck buddies either. Or his eventual children.

Pairings: As much as I like reading fics where Naruto gets as much love as he deserves, I do not really mind if this is a one chick pairing. If you go with a one on one, make it one of these three: Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, or Saya Takagi. You could do a heram of course, but **NO MORE THAN FOUR OR FIVE.**

Abilities: Here is the kicker. He can have anything, but once a week all but his Speed, Strength, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu are knocked out for 48 hours. He can only use the Tree climbing exercise type chakra control, for walking on walls and sealing. I like it when the hero suddenly has to overcome everything by his will alone, with only the basics. (Much like how Inuyasha becomes a full human once a month.)

Bloodlines: You can give him anything. However just like with his abilities they get shutt off for two days. If you give him the **Rinnegan**, then these few stipulations will be followed for it. Although the eyes will always look like they are turned on because they are a permanent eye thing. If Rinnegan is chosen he must have been born with it, but had to have awakened it in the war, by say a past lover or close friend dying.

**Type 1:** Way of Destruction. This Rinnegan allows the possesser to use any element without hand-seals. Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Wind, Gravity, Ice, Wood, etc. It will not, however grant anything else. Think of it as a Black Mage type. With fine tuned control. (For Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, plus the damn ball of death known as Rasengan.) Color: Blood Red.

**Type 2:** Way of Healing. This Rinnegan allows the user to master all forms of healing. From medicine to Medical-Jutsu, along with an increased proficiency for Genjutsu and fine tuned control. Think of a White Mage. (For Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, plus the ball of death known as Rasengan.) Color: Sky Blue.

**Type 3:** Way of God. Much like Nagato's, this Rinnegan will allow most, if not all, of the Sennin's powers. However all but the Gravity manipulation can only be used, either once in a while, or under certain circumstances. It will not allow for the whole six paths of pain, as I have read more than a few of those types of fics. And frankly I am sick of it. Also allowed, Fine Tuned Control. (For Chakra Control, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, and the lovable god damn ball of death we call... The Rasengan. Note that this ability is with all three types of Rinnegan.) Color: Standard Amythest... or Purple. Whichever you see it as.

**Sharingan:** Honestly, give him a fucking Sharingan, and what the hell next? He can't copy any jutsu, as no one else can use chakra... yet. And even then what's the fucking point? Mangekyo? Please, we all know the price for such eyes, and Naruto will never condone such things. He cares too damn much, and even the Uchiha Clan couldn't compare to his heart. So go ahead give him a Sharingan, all it'll be useful for is enhancing his sight. Which the Rinnegan does anyways. Lo fucking L!

Any other bloodline: Go ahead. But no more than two.

Weapons: I like Katana's, and Saber's (lol Full Metal Alchemist... Fucking Bradly. Hate the guy, but love the style.), and Scythe's. Fuck it. Just give him some swords and whatever else. I don't really care.

Citrus Content: I'm a 22 going on 23 year old guy with no Girlfriend, however... Sex is not going to be the main focus here. If every single chapter has a lemon, then don't even try any of these challenges. This particular one is supposed to be more about survival than anything. Yes a few lemons are okay, just make sure it is not a one night stand type of deal... I hate those.

Another Rule: I want a long ass fic. Each chapter must at least be 50kb in file size, and above ten chapters. I also really hate it when fics are either forgotten, or abandoned, I will bitch out anybody who does such things. I am still pissed at Denim88 for doing that. His Outbreak was a good fic, and I haven't even seen him on FF in years.

**xxx**

**Here is the first Challange. I will think of more later, as my mind is constantly going into overdrive, espeacially when I have nothing to do in order to occupy it. So here you go. Have a nice day.**

**Methos-Kyuubi777 is out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Challenge 2:**

**Naruto + Castlevania (Not Lords of Shadow.) Don't Own.**

Naruto discovers that he is the Great Grandson of Vlad Tepes Dracula. His father, Minato, the Yondaime, was the son of Adrian, AKA Alucard. During a mob incident just before he graduates from the Ninja Academy, he uses the Kyuubi's Chakra, which turns him into a Damphire. One week later, Death visits the young Uzumaki, and offers to give him the 'Demon Castle.' Naruto; after consideration, agrees, and the castle is manifested on a lake atop the Hokage Monument. Deep in the forest, and surrounded by magical barriers. Naruto becomes the new 'Prince of Darkness.' Though he instead uses the power to protect those close to him.

Rules!:

1: Naruto has 'The Power Of Dominance,' just like Soma Cruz.

2: Naruto can use any weapon, but must have a master proficiency with Magical Swords. Ex: Chriseagrim, Valmanway, Claihm Solais, Muramasa, The Three Brands (Fire, Thunder, &amp; Ice.), etc.

3: Naruto must have a higher Intelligence Level, as he will learn from the 'Master Librarian' how to use magic, while Death will teach him about combat and his soul steal power.

4: No more than five women, and one must be either a kind vampire, or Charlotte Aulin who after a few centuries of travel finally discovers a portal to the Elemental Nations. (She's a friggin witch, she can easily have a way to gain eternal youth.)

5: Outfit... As little orange as possible, preferablly black. No stupid stereo-typical vampire costume. Give him some cool garbs under a long coat. Or something else.

6: Remember that this is not a funny, or a drama. It can have a bit of those, however, it is more of the adventure/horror/romance variety. Naruto must also have times where he fights his inner darkness, and sometimes only one of his lovers (if multiple) can bring him back. If just one chick, then only she can do so.

7: Naruto must love his home... Though the villagers can be made to be the usual assholes. He must be cold and sometimes sadistic to his enemies, but kind and loving to those close to him. You can bash whoever, just not a lot, and NOT Minato or Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Third is still one of his closest people.

8: If you decide to use the cliche' Civilian Council prop, make sure our "Prince" puts them in their fucking place. "On their knees, and trying to kiss his boot status."

9: Lemons! ... ... I am a twenty-three year old guy, with no girlfriend... at the moment... So go ahead. But I swear to Kami, God, Alah, and any other deity, that if there is one in every fuckin chapter, I will get frustrated, and a lot of things break when I get frustrated. And I don't mean in the sexual way. I have bottled all of my rage and hatred since I was little, and one day I may snap and massacre a lot of people before I am finally put down. I have the capability to do just about anything. So yeah. Lemons are fine, as long as there isn't too many.

Because Naruto will own the esteemed "Akumoju Dracula," The Demon Castle Dracula, also called Castlevania, He will not have to worry too much about money. C'mon, we all know that Drac has a huge as vault full of gold objects, I've seen it in plenty of the games to make me stop and say, "This Killa is Mother Fucking Rich..." So yeah, money is no real concern.

**I do not own Naruto or Castlevania, though I will probably do this crossover at some point. Just remember to PM me if you want to accept this challenge.**

**Deuces! Methos-Kyuubi777 is out... Walks out, with mp3 player blasting, singing along.**

**"You see the face of Ebah on Tech Nina, Evil Brain, Angel Heart, I remain in the Dark, and Anointed! With Holy they console me, when they know we saying, got a hold of me, why they let go of me? I'm double jointed! I'm wicked and I represent the sickness, all you fraudulents feeling I'm falling offending the father! I place you in the deepest darkest part of abyss, nobody but you n' without any food and no aqua!" -Tech N9ne 'Straight Out The Gate.'**


	3. Chapter 3

**My third challenge to any who wish to try. Do not own the sources.**

**Naruto + Final Fantasy VIII**

Naruto dies shortly after the fourth war. Never knowing whether he had truly stopped 'Kaguya and The Uchiha Curse.' Kami, in an act of benevolence, brings him back to life with a mission. "I have chosen you, Naruto-kun, to save this other world. The chaos here will destroy not only this world, but many others." Being forced into another 'World,' he has no real choice. He must help, and if need be, become a one man army to end it himself. Armed with a holy blade, and a power that not even Kaguya could hope to achieve, he arrives in the city of Dollet. Right as a Military Exam is going on.

Rules:

Genre: Adventure, Romance (though lighter than usual), and Final Fantasy's Fantasy stuff.

Rating: Please M

Pairing. Naruto x Rinoa and later add female Kami

Powers:

Eradia gatherer. Basically he will be just like Lightning from 'Lightning Returns.' More people he helps, the stronger he be. Also nullifies the Draw System for him only. No more Biju Cloak.

Master Black Mage. Pure Destruction, Elemental Badass. I'm talking whuppin the GF's status. Can infuse sword to.

White Magic. Mainly Regen, Esuna, and Rebirth. (Speed of Regen is left to authors descretion.)

Master Swordsman. Not Gunblade, and not a 'Giant's Knife,' meaning no big ass blade.

Chakra Use. Full manipulation. Elements are replaced by Black Magic. Only LV. 1 Rasengan.

Summons. No Toads sorry. I like Bahamut, Diablo, Eden, and Odin. Any two of those.

Vehicles: Dude. This is Naruto we're talking about here. He may no longer have the 'Cloak,' but he can still outrun a fucking bullet. Plus, the Ninja can fucking Fly. Everyone else'll need one. But the Ninja does not need a fucking vehicle. Feeling me? He can relax in 'Mobile Garden,' and 'Ragnarok.' Just to chill with Rinoa, and the others... Mainly Rinoa. Though I would like him to have a motorcycle. Something else for him to relax and enjoy.

Bloodlines: No! No! No! Not only no, but... HELL FUCKIN NAH! I'm getting tired of seeing the overused plot fairies. Getting pretty fucking annoying. The Eradia thing could be considered one, if that is what you want to see it as.

Squall: Honestly, I like his apathetic type of attitude, I would kill to be as stone like as him. But do what you want. Have him go for Quistis, or kill him. I don't really care. No slight connection with Rinoa.

Ultimecia: KILL THE WITCH! Cause we all know that she isn't a real Sorceress. She's just a Damn Drama Queen Bitch.

Rinoa: Make her a Sorceress... But let her be able to reproduce. Yes that means boning Naruto and popping out a few JRs. Just do not, AND I REPEAT DO NOT, make it where there is pornographic writing in Every. Fucking. Chapter. Also she will not know any from Balamb untill the mission. Not even Seifer.

Outfit: Personally... I like the 'Quiet Guardian' from 'Lightning Returns.' Though I would make it black. Jet Black, with Crimson Leather for the protected areas.

After Dollet:

Naruto will stumble across Timber, and Join the 'OWLS.' It will be here that he and Rinoa starts to connect. Have Wedge, or one of the others go to Balamb and talk to Cid.

**So there is Challange Three. I'm only putting these out because I don't have the time to work on more than two fics. Otherwise I would do these myself. Right now they are just Ideas being shouted into my skull by 'The Voices.'**

**Have fun. And tell me if you take any of these up.**

**Methos-Kyuubi777 is out! Dueces!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Challenge IV**

**Naruto + Devil May Cry (Not the reboot.)**

Genre: Supernatural Horror, Adventure, and Romance.

Rating: Anything below M I will dismiss. It's Devil May Cry, one of the best M rated games out there.

Pairing: Naruto x any girl, a Harem if you so wish. But I would like to see Ayame Ichiraku the Ramen Waitress in it.

At the VotE, Naruto, who is on the brink of death, meets his grandmother. A Devil so powerful that Sparda had to seal her away. Though it is not Mundus, it is his twin sister, Shilad. Unlike Mundus, she decided to be sealed so that her power would not offset the balance in the world. Her Daughter was his mother, Kushina. And having the Kyuubi sealed in him kept his power at bay. Though the battle with Sasuke caused him to use too much of the fox's power, and there for turned him into a full blooded Devil. She gives him a gift, a Devil Arm, and a new outfit. Along with one task. "Protect the humans, Naruto-kun. The Akatsuki will be able to summon my brother soon, and he will destroy everything." She then grants him the use of a speacial ability. Control of Space, and Time.

Rules:

1: Naruto's devil arm must be a Katana, though it does not need to be the Yamato. It's ability must be of the Light. Much like Yamato it can cut through dan near anything, though it will also have the ability to heal others if he should wish to. It will also leach the life force of demons, to heal himself.

2: Naruto's outfit should be like Dante's from the anime, though the colors are up to the author. As little orange as possible. Preferabelly White.

3: Due to being a full Devil, his Devil Trigger is infinite. As in Once he transforms, he has to will it away, not wait for a timer to run out. His hair should become more of a golden blonde, rather than the sun kissed yellow blonde he has. His eyes will turn violet in hue, and the pupils will look more like a small Star of David. His form is more of a holy type than anything. Wings, and a Paladin type outfit with a coat over the armor. Skin tone will always remain human. His sword will become a Zanbatou type in DT.

4: His power, while near limitless, must also be regulated. If he pours out too much power, then all of hell will hunt him down, killing anything just to try to steal it. He must also have a certain weakness to help balance it. Sunlight can enhance his abilities, and he can gather the energy of the sun into his blade, to use as an ultimate technique.

5: There are no real angels. They only exist in heaven, which is where Shilad resides. Angels are more of a Light Side Devil.

6: Mate Mark. If you don't know what it is, go read a fic that has one. His girl (or girls) will have to be tethered to his life force. As long as he lives, so will they. He may have Longevity, Resistance to poison and disease, but he can still be killed.

7: As he possess's a weakness, I feel like he should also be afraid of more than losing his loved ones. Give him a rational fear that he must overcome sometimes to save those close to him.

8: Final Rule. His eyes. They can see like a Sharingan, however, they will not be able to copy anything. The eyes will allow him to use every element, but he will have to work for that power. There is no upgrade. I'm horrendously tired of Kishimoto's Sharingan bullshit. The eyes true power will only activate when he controls time and space, though he can only stop time for one hour. He will be able to get a glimpse of the future, but only in what will happen immediatly after a certain action. He may make educated guesses about what will happen in the long run, but he can not be %100 accurate, all the time. And sometimes he will be wrong.

You can give Naruto any woman, and any number too. But do not go too high, that just kills the story. Making it nothing more than a comedy drama, or a porn flic. Also do not give him too many Devil Arms. That is essentially making him a god, and I have read plenty of those. Most where he is no longer Naruto, but a dark and hate filled shell. I'm tired of reading those ones.

Remember to PM me if you decide to take up this challenge.

**Dueces! Methos-Kyuubi777 is out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am again. I lost my phone line for awhile, so I had nothing but time to work on these last few challenges, along with my two fics. No internet. I was pissed.**

**Anywho, here is Challenge V.**

**Naruto (Pure Naruto here.)**

Summary: Leaving the village as a young boy, Naruto had awoken a special gift. After a mob hunt, he had gained the Rinnegan when his friend, Ino, was beaten for playing with him. He was only five when he left. Seven years later, Konoha hears news of a Dark Garbed Blonde Haired Bounty Hunter. The abilities of this mysterious hunter are vast. Having taken out twenty S-rank rouges, Konoha wishes to enlist him. The Sandaime agrees to contact him. The old man would be surprised once the two meet. Naruto comes back, and is given a Jounin rank, and made the sensei of team 7, consisting of Ino Yamanka, Sakura Haruno, and Rei Inuzuka (OC).

Ino, having become reclusive after he left is surprised, and happy when he shows himself and becomes their sensei. At twelve years old, he is already stronger than the Sannin combined, and he only grows stronger with time. He carries the blade called Valmanway, and he has made a promise. That even though he dislikes Konoha's villagers, he will never leave his girls. He would grow to teach, protect, and love all three of them.

At a later date, Hinata Hyuuga would join the group, having been disowned by the Hyuuga Clan.

**Rules Time!**

Rating: As always... M.

Pairing(s): Harem of the four girls, Hinata, Ino, Rei, and Sakura.

Genre: Adventure and Romance.

1: I normally bitch about the blood line thing, so make it to where his abilities are not used too much. Complete Elemental Mastery is expected. Maybe give him one more BL to use more often than the Rinnegan Powers.

2: Yes. Valmanway. Soma Cruz's best sword in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. This is the only thing crossover-like I want in here. It's a bad ass weapon. The name means "Blessed Wind." Attacking like a friggin huricaine at category 5. That's how fast I can use it in the game. And I hold two, with a level 9 Succubus soul. No that ability will not be given to Naruto. Just the blade.

3: As for the twenty S-class rouges. None from Akatsuki. He will take them out later. Though he must save Itachi. I'm still pissed at Kishimoto for offing him. You can dice Sasuke for all I care. Stupid Emo Brooding Duck Ass Avenger. Don't deny it, his hair looks like a Duck's Ass.

4: Lemons. Do. Not. Belong. In. Every. Fucking. Chapter. Though I will encourage a few every now and then.

5: Outfit. Has to be something badass. I like Madara's armor and robe combo. Though I don't like the colour. Give him something good, as that was just a suggestion.

6: Rei. Being an Inuzuka OC, she is basically a cousin of Kiba and Hana. I like the whole Pack Mentality. I would give her either two or three Nin-Ken. If you don't know what a Nin-Ken is, then I feel sorry for you. If I do this fic myself, I would give her a caring personality, yet make her overly aggressive to those who threaten her Alpha, Naruto. Thouh that is just what I would do.

7: Naruto's strength is at a medium S-classs when he comes back to Konoha. And he gets stronger the more time passes. I expect a God Status by the time he faces Akatsuki. And for the love of Kami-sama herself, KILL THE DAMN SNAKE RAPING PEDOPHILE! I am getting even more pissed at Orochi-pedo lately, along with Sasu-gay.

8: Naruto should have to kill the council eventually. Konoha is not a fucking democracy. It's a damn awesome Military Higharchy. Meaning the Hokage is the one that says what the fuck happens, when it will happen, and how much Ryo goes to it. I'm pissed at my own country because Democracy has become a crock of Bull-Shit. Obama, and congress has ruined America. I hate politicians.

9: Due to the increase in Fuinjutsu's popularity, make the Blonde God a master at it. As well as Kenjutsu. Bad Ass Swordsman Sealer, with Destructive Elemental Bad Assery. That's what I like to see.

Final Note: Please no Anal Lemons. I'm not that type of guy, and I think that it would be painfull for a woman. Despite what everyone thinks.

Rule 8 should only apply if you decide to add in the whole council thing. A lot of people have been using it lately, so yeah. Go ahead.

I hope to see long chapters, and Epicness bordering on Bad Assery Status. I like to see some humor. Can be crude, vulgar, or dark. Whichever you want.

Naruto will be cold to those who are not close to him. He must also be far more mature than others his age. Living alone for seven years while being a bounty hunter will do that to you. He must also detest rape. I detest rape, and I would kill any rapist in my path if I could get away with it.

I could too. I know how to get rid of corpses... and Evidence. Though I prefer to sit here in my sanctum, and not deal with the assholes that inhabit this world.

**So there we are. Challenge V. Hope some people take these, and let me know. I'm getting bored off my ass. And the last thing this world wants is for me to get bored. Stuff has a mysterious way of exploding when I get bored. Just ask my friend Yeti. He still hides whenever I mention my Flaming Cocktail.**

**Methos-Kyuubi777 is bouncing for now. Dueces!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Challenge 9:**

**Naruto + Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim**

I have only seen a few of these around. I am waiting for the next chapter of 'Konoha's Dovahkiin,' as it is a good one. I enjoy the Elder Scrolls series and have played the five main games, with expansions.

Rating: M

Genre: Adventure and Romance

Pairing: Naruto x Aela x Lydia x Sakura x Serana. Harem of four, no others.

Summary/General Info:

Naruto, during his three years away with Jiraiya, is pulled into a dimensional rift. Being visited by Kami, and the sage, along with Akatosh. Naruto is given the Sage's eyes, and is asked to help Tamriel, to become the Dovahkiin. After looking back at his life, and realizing that he should finally drop his mask, he agrees. Akatosh then tells him of his quest, and opens a portal to High Hrothgar, after giving him a new outfit and weapon.

A year or two later, he would be joined by Jiraiya who brings Sakura, and Kakashi.

Rules Time:

1: Naruto's outfit. He will basically have Obito's Robes from the war, with light yet durable AnBu grade armor underneath, that is enchanted to enhance Chakra/Magicka Regeneration, and Water Breathing.

2: Weapon. He will actually use a lot of stuff, though his weapon is a 'Dragon Bone Katana,' which is made from Akatosh's fang. Enchanted to leech the life of enemies, giving it to the wielder, but also able to heal any that he chooses. It can also switch between elemental, and soul trap effects.

3: Eyes. He will not rely on them too much, but will have the Sage's full power, also access to a EMS. Like Madara.

4: Romance. He will get Sakura, eventually. But he will also get Aela, Lydia, and Serana before the group of Shinobi arrives.

5: He will join The Companions, and The College of Winterhold. He will conduct business with The Thieves Guild, but will not join them for awhile. The Dark Brotherhood is out of the question, since he will not believe in killing when it is not needed.

6: Main Quest, Dawnguard, and Dragonborn will be done. Though when Dawnguard comes around he will not fully join either faction. He will be a Lycan/Vampire Hybrid, but will not join Harkon. Isran is to much of a fanatic/zealot for his tastes. He will help the Dawnguard, but won't kill off all of the vampires, since Serana will be one of his girls.

7: Training will be needed for certain things that Ninja's don't normally use. Speech, Smithing, and Archery are the most he will need. Along with Magic Training. Since he is a Shinobi he won't wear Heavy Armor, as it is too cumbersome.

8: In order to stop Akatsuki, he will only go back to the Elemental Nations to get the Jinchuriki away from them. After that, he would only open portals to go there and visit, get Shinobi supplies, or to take a mission every now and then. For the most part he will stay in Tamriel, in the Arch Mage's Quaters, or a house that he has built.

9: Jiraiya will not arrive until Naruto is head of both guilds, and already a hybrid. Which will not be until the main quest is done. His transformations will be seperate, as in there is no powerhouse form of Vamp and Lycan combining. That was only really cool in Underworld. Everybody else has made it shitty somehow.

10: His mates will eventually become Hybrids as well, though they will have a limit on power. None shall be above the other, as he loves them all equally. Only he has power to really take out an army of thousands in one technique.

11: When Jiraiya and crew get there, it will be in Whiterun. Naruto will meet them there, and get them proper clothing and weapons. The reunion must be heartfelt, though no stupidity or over-dramatization.

12: Naruto must be intelligent, and cold to his enemies. But he must still have a joyful and soft side for those close to him. He will only work with the Deadra Princess's Meridia, Azura, and Nocturnal. They may eventually be mates too, though they must look like real humans, none of that cracked and different coloured skin bullshit. It must also be more believeable than them just getting an interest. (He will have to get to know them and such.)

13: Final Rule. Do not have him kill Parthurnax, he will only fight Evil Dragons. Although a vampire, he will only kill the ones that are evil as well. Druager, Skeletons, and Dragon Priest's are to be slain on sight. He will keep the masks. Most Bandits are killed as well. The Thalmor will get under his skin at times, though he won't completely annihalate them.

**Yeah! Challenge Six! Not very detailed though, there is a reason for that. I want people to come up with stuff in this one. And for the sake of whatever Diety you worship, please don't have too much crack humor.**

**I am expecting decent sized chapters, and a few lemons. Though not a whole lot of citrus. I have read a few fics that started out great, but then turned into a smut fic. So I stopped after seeing a lemon in Every. Fucking. Chapter. Past 10. So none of that please.**

**Just PM me if you wish to take this up.**

**Deuces! Methos-Kyuubi777 is out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here is my next Challenge.**

**Naruto (With a small Vampire xover. Other than that, pure Naruto.)**

Rating: M

Genre: Supernatural, Adventure/Horror, Romance

Summary: On the training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto was bitten by a cloaked person. Before the man drained him of dry, the man stopped. Forcing Naruto to take his own blood after that, the man spoke. "You are now the last of us... Do not make the same mistakes that our race did..." After giving all of his blood to Naruto, the man turned to ash.

Wracked with spasms of pain as his body changed, Naruto passed out. Ending up in the area where the Kyuubi was imprisoned, only to find a woman who's hair was as orange/red as the Kyuubi's fur was. She smiled at him as the seal tag disintagrated. "At last. We can now be together my lovely unliving master." He then noticed the nine tails flowing behind her. This was the begining of a legend. The Legend of The Hallowed Prince of Darkness.

Rule Time! Yay!

1: Naruto will have FemKyuubi as a mate. Yes that means he can still knock women up. Other than that, you can have anyone else join his harem. No guys though. And no more than four other chicks. A harem of more than five sours up the story, in my opinion.

2: Naruto will of course be a vampire... But he is still a freakin softie at heart. So he will basically be a vamp that doesn't gorge himself on rivers of blood. He still has his humanity.

3: Being as I am a vampire enthusiest, and that my favorite book about vampires is written by Bram Stoker, use Dracula as a reference. Sunlight will not kill, only weaken. Though you may use any power from other series. (Castlevania and Vampire the Masquerade are my favorite.)

4: He can still use Chakra. If you give him the Rinnegan, liven it up. Please. I am getting tired of the same old 'I am GOD' eyes. They should have more weaknesses, like sensitivity to light, amongst other things. I hate the fact that Kishi-baka is overpowering the damn Sharingan again...

5: Swordsman. Can't have a good Vampire-like story without the protagonist being a badass with a blade... Blade was another good vampiric character... He wouldn't be an Uzumaki without being good with seals either.

6: Dark Naruto... Not only no but! He can be a little sadistic though. Maybe a lil' crazy at times too. Like 'I'ma jump off this fucking tower and scream SHIZZAM, as it blows up' kind of crazy.

7: I may hate Sasuke. But you can let the Duck Ass Emo live, should you so wish it. Personally I think he should have had a twin sister that was the complete opposite of him... You see where I'm going with this, right? I think that female Uchihas got the better part of the damn genes. And I think that if Sasuke did have a twin sis, Naruto should get her. Imagine the Ducks face when he finds out the 'Dobe' is rutting with his sister. Lol.

8: (My favorite number since the begining of 2000, along with 9.) Please remember that while I am not a big fan of Kishimoto, right now, I think that this fic should stick close to canon untill around the time that Sasuke "kills" Orochimaru.

9: I swear that if anyone makes this like Twi-gay, I will be pissed. NO SPARKLING FAGGOTS! VAMPIRES DO NOT FUCKING SPARKLE! What's next? They fart rainbows? God I will kamikaze bomb anyone that actually does that in hollywood.

As I have stated in all of my challenges, I don't mind Lemons. However, do not put one in Every. Fucking. Chapter. It sounds like I'm being a dick there, but I have read a lot of fics that were good... untill the author decided to put a Lemon, or five, in every god damn chapter after the fifth.

**So there we are! Another Challenge is out. Hope someone would like to try this. I haven't seen a lot of good Vampire fics out in awhile, and the ones that I do find are normally abandoned. Which I am getting a little tired of. If it gets abandoned, then it should be removed.**

**I am tired of searching for fics and finding about %80 of every search being fics that were stopped more than a friggin year ago.**

**So, have fun. PM me if you want to accept. I have time, and am normally logging on three or four times a day. Though this next week will be hellish for me. (10/08 to 10/16 of 2014.)**

**Dueces! Methos-Kyuubi777 is out.**


	8. Chapter 8 Special

**Here is my Last Challenge for awhile. I'm finally going to crack down on my two fics, so I doubt I'll be coming up with more for some time. If anyone wants to accept, just PM me. Or leave a review, and I will contact you through FFPM.**

**So this will be another Pure Naruto challenge. No supernatural stuff, though you can make him Immortal if you wish. This idea came to me while I was listening to 'This Time Imperfect' by AFI. (One of my more favored rock bands.)**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer (For when I decide to write this.): I do not own Naruto, or A Fire Inside. To give thanks to Davey Havok and the AFI band, for their time and music. I will write this in memory of over twenty years of pure epicness.**

**Planned Rating: M**

**Genre: Mainly Romance, with some Adventure/Violence, and a touch of Tragic Stuff. Also music.**

**Timeline: Shippuden**

**Summary: **During the training journey with Jiraiya, Naruto met somone. A woman, just two years older than him. They fell in love... but tragedy would strike. Five months before returning to Konoha. She dies at the hands of Itachi. Her name was Yuna. Shortly after, Naruto starts a band of clones. His songs were sad, but filled with rage. His training picked up, and his appearance changed. (Davey Havok, December Underground Era. Just add the damn whiskers.) His strength, was only surpassed by the Yondaime Hokage. But that gap was closing fast. The bands name was 'The Souls of Fire's Wrath.'

In Konoha, everyone below the age of thirty was purchasing a new album called 'Dawn of Sorrow, and Rage.' Of which the top song was called 'This Time Imperfect.' The song hinted to a tragedy in the authors life, but never divulged any information.

On the day of Naruto's return, a concert is announced. And five cloaked figures appear before Naruto arrives, for setting up the event. They are not clones, but the newest members of 'Fire's Wrath.' Three were kunoichi, one was an ex-samurai, and the last was a dark haired merchant turned Producer and Keyboard player.

Four hours later, Naruto arrived ahead of Jiraiya. Instead of going straight to the Hokage tower, he went to the Chunin Exam Stadium. Due to his new appearance, none recognized him. And none would till the concert began.

Rules Time:

1: Since AFI has had a lot of tragic or angry music through the years, so too will Naruto. You can use any Metal or Rock songs, but please give credit to the original authors. They must also show the darkness in Naruto, the sorrow of losing someone he was going to marry, and the rage at the evil of the world. He will also be completely ruthless to his enemies, and cold to those who are not close to him.

2: The names of the other five can be anything. They can be OCs, or pulled from the other villages... Like Kurotsuchi, or whatever. The band's symbol is a flaming, black winged angel, in a pentagram to symbolize the five elements. The angel will have it's sword drawn, and eyes glowing in pure unadulterated rage.

3: Naruto can have any woman. Even a harem, though not too large of an amount in it if a harem is used.

4: Naruto figured out the Shadow Clone perk just before he lost Yuna. His element, can be wind. Or you can add in the other four. He is also tall. Around 6'5" and built like a perfect athlete/acrobat.

5: His eyes are enhanced due to absorbing Kurama slowly over time, but he won't have a Doujutsu. They will be slitted, but only turn red when he gets enraged. The Uchiha name, and especially Itachi's, will throw him into a near uncontrolable frenzy of bloodlust.

6: He will be a master in Fuinjutsu later, but his skill in Kenjutsu is only surpassed by Mifune. For now.

7: Naruto's outfit doesn't have to be the same as Davey-sama's. Just make sure that it is far darker than his orange jumpshit. Black, red, and white colores preferable. And wearing not only Hashirama's necklace, but also a necklace with the bands symbol.

Optional. 8: If you decide to make Naruto an immortal, he must be given wings as black and elegant as a Raven's. They can be retracted into his back, so that he can move amongst the general populace.

9 (or 8 if not taking the one above): Naruto's skill and power level, is in accordance with his emotional state. When Normal, he has all of his skills. When in a Rage, his power is increased, but he no longer thinks rationally. Therefor his skills are nearly thrown out the window when angered, but his raw power goes up exponentially.

10 (or 9): Not all of the women he meets will be allowed to be immortal. Thus why he will have such a small harem if decided to give him one. He may fall in love with others, but no more than four women can follow him in immortality.

Final Rule: Again, like in all of my other challenges, Lemons are fine. So long as they do not appear in every chapter. Put about five or more chapters in between each lemon.

**xxx**

**So there it is. My final challenge for some time. If you show interest in taking this, or any of my other challenges, just PM me or leave a review. I will contact you as soon as I am done checking those.**

**Have fun, and I wish everyone a Happy Turkey Day. So HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Methos-Kyuubi777 is signing off, for now.**

**(Edited 11/27/2014)**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been awhile, but here is my next Challenge.**

**Challenge #9**

**Naruto x Resident Evil/Biohazard. (To commemorate the release of Resident Evil/Biohazard HD, The Remake.)**

**Planned Rating: M**

**Genre: Survival Horror, Romance**

**Timeline: Just before the 4th Great Ninja War.**

**Pairing (Main.): Naruto x Rebecca Chambers &amp; Claire Redfield**

**Summary: **As Kaguya is defeated, Sasuke decides to steal the glory of her defeat. Stabbing Naruto while his back is turned. Kaguya, in her final moments, witnesses the act. She decides to save Naruto, and gives him the gift of the Rinnegan. She then uses the last of her power to send him to a different world.

Naruto appears in the Racoon Police Department, unconsciouse, and bruised, Directly inside of the S.T.A.R.S. Office while Rebecca Chambers is getting ready to head home. She is the only one there at that point, and decides to take him to her apartment to heal. Not knowing whether the hospital would be a good idea. She plans on asking him how he just appeared from what looked like a black hole.

It is two months before the month of July, 1998. Two months before an icident at a mansion in the mountains outside of Racoon City. Two months before Umbrella's secrets would start to be uncovered.

A tale of Life and Death. Fear that will not be forgotten.

**Rules Time!**

**1: **This will span Resident Evil/Biohazard 1 through 6. Not all of the games will be present though. They will only be mentioned. RE 1, 2, 3, and Code Veronica are given. Operation Racoon City may be used as well, since it ties in to 2. Afterwards, use your imagination.

**2: Naruto x Rebecca and Claire. **That's right. I said it. A threesome of the Badass Blonde Ninja, and my two most favorite Biohazard Female Characters.

**2:Rinnegan Rules of my other challenges apply.**

**3: Lemon Rules of my other challenges apply. **However, it isn't going to be one of those 'Hero appears, and instantly gets sex.' That kills the story.

**4: Elemental Bad Assery, Speed, Fuinjutsu Master, and a Master with a Katana = Bad Ass. **So use them. Give him guns if you want, but make sure that he prefers getting up close and personal. Basically a God amongst men. Wesker will have nothing on this Ninja.

**5 (Optional): **Immortal. Must therefore mark Rebecca and Claire, tieing them to his life force. Meaning they will not age, and be unable to die unless if he does. And we all know that the only way to kill an Immortal is by fully removing the head. Lol.

**6 (Optional): **If Immortal, must be given angelic wings that can be called on.

**7: **Naruto can not be a naieve dumbass. He doesn't have to be Nara smart, but he can't be as dumb as Kishi made him. I prefer a skilled tactition. He may be kind, or only kind to those he cares about. Calm and collected in combat should be a must for any Shinobi.

**8: SURVIVAL HORROR! **No one, not even Naruto, will have infinite ammo or energy. I love playing these games, as they make me watch everything in my inventory. I have never played any Resident Evil/Biohazard game with cheats. Even the unlockable OP and Infinite Ammo guns that can be unlocked are ignored by me.

**9 (Optional): **You can use the Ultimate Herb Joke. Combine two herbs, and you get a joint. I still comment on that whenever I play the games. "Oh Shit! I'm low on health... I'ma smoke this joint to get... SUPAH HEALAGE! BECAUSE I'M A BADASS! Haha. Only a badass can heal by smoking MJ." I still find that hilariouse even after over a decade of it being used. Because we all know that the combined herbs look like joints. I am certain that the creator wanted that to happen.

**10: **Some humor will be cool. But this isn't a crack fic. The last rule is a shining example. Just don't use it too often. I play these games seriously, and I want to see a good amount of seriousness. Jokes to help lighten the mood between characters is okay, but only when done sparingly.

**11: **If it gets Sappy. Do yourself, and everybody else a favor, and stop. Okay? Warm moments are fine, but over sapppiness will be frowned on. The Biohazard franchise has always been more serious than most other games.

**So there we have it. Challenge Numbah Nine. To comemorate the third remake of one of the best games ever. I still remember playing the original, Tank Controlled Horror that it was. It deserves the name of Resident Evil, with the fact that the game itself was evil and tried it's damndest to drive you insane. Just like my cat , the lovable little demon that she is. I am now going to go and play the HD remake, and see if it'll succeed in finally anhialating the last little vestiges of my sanity.**

**Dueces! Methos-Kyuubi777 is signing off... NOW COME HERE YOU UNDEAD BASTARDS! I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU! ... (Video cuts off as the camera is turned on it's side, a bullet hole in the lense.) -Final bit of Audio- IF I SHOOT YOU WITH A 12 GUAGE YOU STAY THE FUCK DOWN! YOU HEAR ME?! MOTHER FUCKING, GOD DAMN ZOMBIES! ... OH SHIT! SNAKE! TYRANT! (Explosion sounds, and a girly scream with hissing noises.) MOMMY! ... -End Transmission. (Lol. See? I'm already losing the last bit.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright. Here we have Challenge X. X as in the roman numeral for ten.**

**I'ma do something special, by returning to my roots in FanFiction. My roots stemming from the Inuyasha franchise. As much as I like to see x-overs, mainly involving Naruto. This, however, t'will not be so.**

**Challenge X: An Inuyasha fic.**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance (Fantasy).**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru x (...Wait for it...) Kagome! (Seriously, if I could just meet her... I'd die happy.)**

**I'm not gonna give a real summary, more of an Idea I've had for quite a long time:** So I'm thinking that this'll take place after Kikyo dies in 'The Final Act.' (I have volume 1 on DVD, and Vol. 2 on Itunes.) After seeing Inuyasha grieve for the undead's death, Kagome flee's. Heading towards the well. Just before getting there, she can be attacked. Or she could find a somewhat injured Sesshoumaru.

If attacked, he could save her. If he is found injured, she will heal him (Being the selfless person that she is... Like a certain Ninja we all know.). From there, I'm torn. Despite mulling this over for the past six years, I never really got that far in it. So from there it would be up to the author. But the end goal would be the two falling in love.

I'll admit that for a long ass time I hadn't kept up with Inuyasha. And I haven't read many fics about it lately. I was happy to find 'The Final Act Vol. 1' at Best Buy. And I was even happier to find Vol. 2 on Itunes. So once I get the chance to actually watch them, I'll probably get started on my own fic.

**Rules Time! Yay! Zippity Doo Dah!**

**1:** Most importantly besides the two getting together, is Sesshoumaru's Character. He has always been a Hardass. Cold, Calculative, and Blunt. I will probably never see another Character EVER be as blunt as 'The Killing Perfection.' Now that doesn't mean he can't be kind. He does, after all, show a bit to Rin. But he can't be all 'Unicorns and Daisies.' He can show affection to those who are close to him. But still needs to be a BADASS. (Sephiroth has nothing on the Badass that is Sesshoumaru. No disrespect to The Great Sephiroth. Sesshoumaru himself is off the charts of Badass, he has created a league of his own in the Badass Department.)

**2: Lemons.** As with all of my other fics. A scene of Lemonade is good, EVERY NOW AND THEN. Not in every chapter. I'll admit, we live in an age where sex is damn near an everyday conversational subject... But seriously? It's getting old. Extremely fucking fast. As I stated in another challenge; I am not a big anal fan. I detest it, and I still think it would be painful for a woman. So no! NO ANAL! (Sorry. But I am set in my ways.)

**3:** We all know that Kagome is shown to be underpowered in the anime. (UP, much like OP, only emphasize the U as in Under.) Soooo... Let's change that! We all know that she is, IS, the most powerful woman ever. (Oh! I'm sorry Sakura. You may be able to turn a mountain to dust with a punch, but our Shikon Miko can infact reduce you to ash with a single touch. Lol.) Therefore, Kagome shall be trained. Not just with a bow either. I read a fic once where she used a sword. (Can't recall the name or author, but I might be able to recognize the summary.) I like swords. Granted I can see the use for a gun, but I like the up close and personal feel of a blade... Much more intimate, and civilized, than a firearm ever could be. (Along with my bare hands... There's just something about the feeling of crushing a windpipe... And watching the life slowly leave their eyes... Damn! I really have lost it! Lol.)

**4: Mate Mark and Life Force Sharing.** This is an old system, but I think it works. It's something I use. Sesshoumaru will mark Kagome, and she will have the same Lifespan as him. The science might boggle some people, but... Meh. Basically he bites her on the junction of neck and shoulder during sex. A tattoo appears, and through old magic she gains Longevity. Meaning she will not age, but they could still die from battle. (Like a Vampire, only she doesn't need blood to survive.) Of course it doesn't have to be placed when they are doing the nasty. The Horizontal Tango. Practicing Multiplication. Playing Mister and Misses Bunny. Making Lemonade... I'ma stop now... Adding to the tree!

**5: **Try to stick with the Canon Power Elements. A Miko's Energy can purify Yokai. And Yoki can poison Nature. However, with Willpower, those obstacles can be removed. Kagome can Will her power to heal a Yokai, and Sesshoumaru can Will his Yoki to heal instead of poison. This does not mean it will happen to everything else. Only to the two, or to Yokai/Ningen that are not evil. (Ningen is a rough translation for human. I think it actually means 'The People.' Much like how another word in a different language means The People, as the language is too old to recognize scienctific or general terms for humanity. Much like how we english idiots see Yokai as meaning demon. Not true. There are Kappa, and Oni, and so many other names for demons. We are just not bilingual prodigies, and therefore I refer to most who speak English as a Native Language are infact Lingual Idiots. It is a fact that English is the hardest language to learn, and we get so used to it that all other languages are just too damn simple for us to pick up very well, and we therefore lable it as hard... End of rant!) (I apologize if that offends some people.)

**6: The Bone Eater's Well.** A lot of fics I've read made it out to where she either stopped using it, or it somehow lost power. That is fine, but only at the end. And only if she get's through the 500 years to see her family again. It's overused, or so I've been told, but it works.

**So there we have it. Challenge X. Will it be my finale challenge?... Hell Fuckin Nah!**

**As I stated, I had thought about this for damn near six years. Six. Fucking. Long. Ass. Years... And I still haven't really gotten anywhere with it. This Friggin Idea is what forced me to finally decide in making an FFN account. See where it has gotten me. Damn near nowhere. I'm still jumbling this one arround. I've scratched so much shit off of this, that I don't even know what to fucking do with it... Maybe I should just stick with X-overs. I do Ninja's much better than this. I may do a Naruto and Inuyasha X-over. with a challenge at somepoint... Ah well.**

**Dueces! Methos-Kyuubi777 is signing off... For Now...**

**I SHALL RETURN! And that is no threat... THAT'S A FUCKING PROMISE! (Guards start to haul me off stage.) I PROMISE TO RETURN! AND IT WILL BE GLORIOUSE! ALL WILL BOW TO MY GENIUS! (Sounds of fighting from backstage.) GET YOUR BITCH ASS HANDS OFF ME! I'MA HELLION! I'MA BE PISSED HERE IN FIVE! (Suddenly all noise stops as an announcer walks on stage.)**

**Announcer: We apologize for the display. Methos-sama is having a hard time lately, and is prone to random acts of shouting and violence. Please keep in mind that life can be a bitch, but it does not excuse Methos-sama from his violent tendencies.**

**Me: BITCH! I'VE GOT THE MOTHERFUCKING RIGHT TO REMAIN VIOLENT! I GOT SOME HOLLOW POINTS HIDING IN MY CLIP! COME HERE!**

**Video cut's out as gunshots are heard...**

**Me (Audio.): THAT'S RIGHT! FUCK YOU!**

**... ... End Transmission... ... (LoFl.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay... I had to put this challenge out. I got tired of not seeing this on FanFiction.**

**xxx**

**Naruto x Vampire Hunter D crossover... Yes I went there.**

**Rating: **Do you have to ask. It's got Vampires in it... So M rating.

**Genre:** Supernatural/Romance/Fantasy-Adventure

**Pairing: **Naruto x (To be decided... No YAOI. He won't be a homosexual.)

**Summary:** When Minato seals the Kyuubi in Naruto, the Shinigami decides to bend the rules a little. Forcing a Physiological change on the "Child of Prophecy." Naruto becomes a Dunpeal, a half Human, and half Vampire. The Shinigami does so, knowing of not only the Akatsuki, but of an older and darker threat. Vampire's were finally starting to come back, after 40,000 years of hiding.

Naruto would have to fight the growing darkness, all while holding his own God-given Dark Power from corrupting him. Thus begins the Legend of the Monster Slayer. The man known as the 'Slayer of Darkness.' Though his price isn't cheap... After all, even Hell has to run off of money.

**Rules Time!**

**1: Naruto must be a Badass with a sword!** Why? Because you can't have a good Monster Slayer without him being a Badass with a blade. I should know... Belmonts may have it with their whip, but even I know better than to only carry one weapon and a friggin Subweapon... My room is full of katanas, machetes, rapiers, axes, scythes, and other assorted bladed weaponry... Don't ask... Let's just say I collect things that are sharp and ready for use.

**2: His power is Dark, but he doesn't have to be a psycho bent on World Domination.** I've seen a lot of fics appearing recently that make him out to be slightly evil. D wasn't evil, and neither will this Naruto be. He will be polite, yet cold to his enemies, and those he doesn't know personally.

**3: Kyuubi will eventually be just like D's Parasite Hand. Only far more sadistic and bloodthirsty. **Yes I am going there. This doesn't mean Kurama and Naruto have to be all buddy-buddy like. But they will eventually have to work together to fight the rising threat of the 'Dark Ones.'

**4: Not every Vampire will be evil. Just like Myer Link, there will be a few that are good hearted and fighting their own bloodlust.** Why? Because I'm not a prejudice bastard that says all Vampires must die. Same with Demons... Stupid Priests...

**5: Ultimately his abilities are up to the author, but he must have a weakness or two.** And I swear if people make him sparkle in the sunlight... FUCK YOU TWI-GAY... Anywho, due to the fact that the only real power we ever saw in the movie was a Darkness Wave, we can safely say that we don't know everything. So go ahead... Give him some Badassness. (I don't care, I think it is a real word.)

**6: No Sharingan or Rinnegan. Only his Dunpeal powers as a bloodline.** This doesn't mean he won't have good eyesight, but he doesn't need a fucking Monkey-See-Monkey-Do pair of eyes. His power's can't be copied by humans either.

**7: Once you decide who he gets to love, you may use the old Mate Mark thing.** This means that his mate will be able to live for as long as he does... And he doesn't age. No M/M pairing! I've seen way to many Vamp fics being gay...

**8: Obviously he will be able to have kids, but please do not put a Lemon in every chapter.** This is a rule I put in all of my challenges, Lemons are fine every now and then... But not in every chapter.

**9: His Shinobi abilities won't be brodcasted.** Meaning he won't be all like "Check out this new move! Only I can do this!" Although he will still have Chakra, he won't be using it a lot, or showcasing. He's like a fucking mountain against an ant when people tell him to go all out so that they can figure out his weaknesses. And if Sasuke demands to be taught, have Naruto flick him through the Hokage Monument.

**10: The Uchi-what?** Kill 'em. Kill 'em all. Fuck their pretty-boy looks, and gay-ass copy wheels. Unless if you want him to have a Female Uchiha... But it won't be Sas-UKE. Or a FemItachi. And if you do use it, she can't be a real bitch, or gunning for the fucking Mangekyo. I'm getting pissed about that shit.

**xxx**

**Yes I went there. Admitably, Vampire Hunter D is what really sparked my interest in Anime Vampires and Dhampires/Dunpeals. While Castlevania and Bram Stoker got me into the whole Myth of Vampires. VHD made me intersted in the Half-Breeds. I had been looking for this crossover for awhile now, but have never seen it. I may even write a fic... At some point.**

**This crossover hasn't been done before, as far as I know. So knock yorselves out. If you haven't seen Vampire Hunter D, then I suggest you do. You can find it online at 'WatchCartoonOnline' or elsewhere. So have fun.**

**Methos-Kyuubi777 is out! Dueces!**


End file.
